Source:Annotation + Random Notes 23 September 2008
From Brandon Sanderson's website: First off, I've posted a new Well of Ascension annotation: Chapter Forty-Four Secondly, there's another website that is sponsoring a givaway of my books, this one by the FantasyBookCritic blog. They're giving away an entire Mistborn trilogy set. Thirdly, we've sold about 75 of the 100 copies of Mistborn Two I have up for sale. These probably won't last another week, so hurry up if you want one. Fourthly, I received a nice email from some folks who have started up a Mistborn Fansite—the first one I know of. It's call Mistborn Empire. Thanks, guys! You flatter me. Fifthly, I've finished the revision of AMOL Part One, which tops out at around 250,000 words. I then sent that chunk off to Harriet for review. A lot of you have emailed to ask me what she thought of what I'd written so far. Well, this is the first sizable chunk of writing she's seen on the book, so the honest truth is that I don't know yet! I'm nervous, as can be expected. It could be months before she gets back on those pages, though. 250k is a LOT of writing. In a lot of genres, that alone would be nearly three books worth of material. Here, it's just one portion of the novel. Sixthly, that means it's time for me to zip on over and finish the two other edits I need to do this year. I warned you about these back in June. One is the Warbreaker Copyedit, the other is the Alcatraz Three final draft. I dove into Alcatraz last night, and the revision is going very quick and easy. I suspect that I'll be done with it by the end of the week, or early next week at the latest. The Warbreaker edit will take a tad longer, but I plan to be done with it by the time I leave on tour. That leaves me with two and a half months to finish the other 150k of AMOL and meet my goal of 400k by December. It's doable, but will be close, with the book tour distracting me. Keep an eye on the website to watch and see if I make it! Finally, I haven't posted one of these in a while, so here's an AMOL relative progress list update! AMOL has passed up Warbreaker, Winter's Heart, and Hero of Ages—and it's within one more percentage point of The Dragon Reborn. You can rest easy that, no matter what else happens, at least this won't be the shortest WoT book in the main series. :) AMOL Relative Length Chart: 9/23/08 Alcatraz/Evil Librarians 60,400 New Spring 121,815 Elantris 202,765 The Final Empire 214,752 The Path of Daggers 226,687 Warbreaker 236,301 Winter's Heart 238,789 Hero of Ages 244,201 —-A MEMORY OF LIGHT 248k So Far!—- The Dragon Reborn 251,392 The Well of Ascension 252,739 The Great Hunt 267,078 Crossroads of Twilight 271,632 A Crown of Swords 295,028 The Eye of the World 305,902 Knife of Dreams 315,163 The Fires of Heaven 354,109 Lord of Chaos 389,264 The Shadow Rising 393,823 Category:Brandon Sanderson Blog entries